Haley's Love Triangle
by NaleyBop
Summary: Nathan, Haley and Lucas are best friends. Lucas and Haley are dating for a year. They are all popular. Haley and Nathan are in love and Lucas loves Brooke, Haley's best girlfriend. Peytonn is Nathan's lover at the moment and is friends with them also.


Title: Haley's Love Triangle

Author: Angela

Charactors: Haley/ Nathan/ Lucas love triangle. Lucas and Brooke. Nathan and Peytonn

Rating: T

Disclamior: I do not own one tree hill charactors but I do own my story.

Summary: Nathan, Haley and Lucas are best friends. Lucas and Haley are dating for a year. They are all popular. Haley and Nathan are in love and Lucas loves Brooke, Haley's best girlfriend. Peytonn is Nathan's lover at the moment and is friends with them also.

author note: This was a request by soapfan always. Well she wanted me to write a love triangle with lucas and nathan and picka girl so i picked my haley;) ENJOY the story and it'd mean so much to me if you left FEEDBACK. love ya

Haley's Pov

Lucas, Nathan and I have been best friends since elementary school. We used to call eachother the 3-musketeers. (Like the movie and the candybar.) We were all equally different.

Nathan was the most popular guy in school, he was a jock who played basketball, along with Lucas. He had an attitude towards everyone but us because his dad rides him badley. His dad dan pushes him into basketball and working out. His dad always tells him that there is no way at all that Nathan would beat Dan's game. So I understand why Nathan is an ass to everyone else. I feel sorry for him, actually. I am the only one that Nathan would cry in front of, he won't even cry in front of Lucas.

Lucas and I have been dating for almost a year, but its not different then being friends, besides for kissing. We don't go on dates, he does not give me flowers or candy or any special gifts that boyfriends are supposed to give to girlfriends. We are together because everyone always said we are perfect for eachother. Our School kinda put us together. It's kinda like HomeComing and Prom's King and Queen, the school gets to pick them out, well they kinda made us think that we fit perfectly together, but we both new that we did not. I new that Lucas was in love with Brooke Davis, my best girlfriend. And I've been in love with Nathan for, well almost forever. But we did what our school wanted. You see Nathan is more popular then us. All three of us are popular, dont get me wrong, but Lucas and I are more normal then him. He knows he is a hot, bad ass, and a rich boy, and Lucas and I live our lives like its exactly OUR LIVES, Nathan lives the life that his daddy wants. So we may be popular, but that is only because Lucas is a jock and I am a cheerleader with Brooke. Brooke is the captain of our team and she needed me so I joined. And i'm best friends with two jocks so that kinda helped me get popular. But we don't tease anyone, we act normal, we are friends with anyone and everyone, we don't judge like most popular people, we are not snobs, we are just us.

I'm equally close with Nathan and Lucas, there both my best friends, but I make out with Lucas, and picture that i'm really making out with Nathan. If Nathan and I have a fight I go to Lucas and he is there for me. I know that Lucas really knows deep down that I love Nathan. So sometimes I can not tell Nathan things because i'd be embaressed so I tell Lucas, so I guess i'm more close with him, in away, or at least my heart belongs to him.

But I can tell you one thing, I'd be nothing without my boys.

End Of Haley's Pov

Nathan's Pov

I hate how everyone treats me like im a god or a prince in our school, sometimes I hate all the attention so much. I even get Haley to hide with me, away from all of this drama. Sometime's I do act like im a god, I know I do, but I just act that way so nobody knows who the real me is. I'm a stranger to all of these people. I am not the person that they desire me to be. It's not only the people in my school, it's also my dad. He bullies me. He forces me to work out and stay in fit and pressures me in basketball I love the game, it's my life, without it id be nothing, but he just pushes too much, sometime's I just want to quit, because if I quit then he'd stop trying to challange me into beating him. You see he was the best basketball player in high school and then he ruined his knee in college so he quit, now I am the best basketball player in my highschool with Lucas right behind me, and he always trys to get me to work hard, to see if I am better then him. Well you know what? I am better then him, I am not going to quit, like he thinks I will and I will beat him.

Anyway besides for basketball my life is around Haley and Lucas. Lucas is like a brother to me, and Haley is the girl i've been in love with since well since ever. And it kills me to see Haley and Lucas together. They've been going at it for almost a year now, and everytime I see them together it stings. So I try my best to hang out with them alone. Haley does not know that I like it, but funny thing is, is before her and Lucas I thought that she cared for me that way, boy was I wrong.

End Of Nathan's Pov

Lucas's Pov

I've been dating Haley for almost a year now but my heart was never in it. We did it for all of our fans. I say fans because we are popular and everyone kinda paired us together and thought we were adorable together so we kinda glued ourself together. But truth is, I've been in love with Brooke Davis for years. She is Haley's other best friend, aside from Nathan and I. She flirts with me, it's so obvious that she wants me. And I sadly can't be with her, because of Haley. I know that Haley does not love me that way. But still she is my girlfriend. You wanna no why I know Haley and me are not the real thing? Well Haley and I have made out a million times and not once has she ever gave me a hardon. It's like i'm making out with my little sister or something, that is a turn off. Sure Haley is a good kisser, but its just not in there for me. Sometimes I try to picture that I'm making out with Brooke, but that still does not give me an erection because i'll just open my eyes and see Haley.

End Of Lucas's Pov

Lucas and Haley are walking down the hallways of Tree Hill, holding hands like most couples were meant to be doing. And all of a sudden Brooke comes and squishes herself inbetween the two fake love birds.

"Hey Tutorgirl. Hey Broody. How are my two favorite people doing?" Brooke said.

"Hey Tigger, i'm fine." Haley said.

"Hey Cheery, i'm alright, i'm with my two favorite girls in the whole wide world, what more could I want?" Lucas said wrapping his arms around both girls with a big grin on his face, which caused the two girls to laugh.

"Well i'll tell you what, those two girls are nothing prepared to my three girls." Nathan said joining us with his lover Peytonn, they just fucked around with eachother, which made Haley insanley jealous, because she was close with Peytonn also.

Haley giggled. "Oh and who are your three girls Nate?" Haley said.

Nathan grabbed her and placed her in front of him and grabbed Peytonn and Brooke. "You three." Nathan said.

The girls just laughed.

"Ya right Natey, I want Broody over here." Brooke said.

"You can have him Tigger, he is all yours, no one is going to stop you." Haley said stepping aside so Lucas can wrap his arms around Brooke.

"HEY, that was rude, how can you just toss your boyfriend aside like that? That is so not right." Lucas said folding his arms on his chest and glared at Haley.

"Ha ha ha, like you care what is right Broody?" Haley giggled.

"So P Sawyer, how is Nathan in bed?" Brooke asked suddenly which got her a glare from me and Nathan, and that did not go unnoticed by Lucas.

Peytonn laughs.

"Well it's almost like how you fuck yourself with your fake toys that vibrate, but it's real." Peytonn said.

Nathan playfully shoved Peytonn. "Hey that was so wrong, I take back what I said before Lucas, you can have them all, and I'll take Haley." Nathan said.

Lucas thought, ya im sure you'd love that, wouldn't you?

"Hey I am not up for sale, if you want to fuck someone, you can go ahead and fuck Peytonn, I want love, not someone to screw me." Haley said seriously.

"Hey I gota go, see ya later." Haley said walking away, without kissing Lucas goodbye.

"HEY WHERE IS MY GOODBYE KISS HALEY?" Lucas screamed after her.

"Why don't you get it from Tigger." Haley said vanishing.

"Ok guys I gota leave also." Peytonn said

"Ya me to , see ya around." Nathan said.

"See ya P. Sawyer and Scott." Brooke said smiling, while waving at them.

"See ya Nate and Peyt." Lucas said.

They left.

"So what is up with your girlfriend, she kinda seemed strange today?" Brooke asked.

I duno. "Cheery, she is always strange, where've you been?" Lucas said laughing which caused Brooke to laugh also. They went off to class together.

TBC


End file.
